Laws of Attraction
by TheImperius
Summary: Late night thinking is dangerous, especially when shared between people with so much suppressed desire.
I'm such a huge fan of Marcus and Abby, the eye fucking every episode was driving me nuts, so I decided to put pen to paper and create my own smut for myself and my fellow Kabby fans, at least until the writers help us out (wink wink). Please go easy on me, I'm not exactly experienced with such writing.

It ended up a little, ahem, steamier than I anticipated but once I started it all sort of spilled out, I knew it was going to be pure smut but not to this effect. The whole time I was writing I had Raign's version of Wicked Game and the 50 Shades version of Crazy in Love stuck in my head.

It is explicit, it is not, I repeat, not for young eyes!

Thanks for stopping by!

* * *

Alone in her room at night, Abby Griffin sat on the edge of her cot, unable to relax her mind and body and sleep just yet. After all they had done, after all they had survived, they were finally here on the ground. The cold grey metal of what remained of the ark perched beside the lake was all that felt familiar and safe to her now, despite it's state of disrepair. The dark helped Abby think, the new sights, smells and environment were still so distracting; She thought of Clarke, of the survivors, the future, what this new world could possibly hold for her and her people.

A soft rap on metal brought her back to the present, she was unsure of the time, or how long she had been sitting there contemplating her own existence. Looking up, she paused for a moment, before slowly raising herself off the mattress and absentmindedly making her way to the door, a dull light buzzing overhead.

"Marcus." She exclaimed, slightly surprised to see him behind the door. His hair was ruffled but he'd made an attempt to comb it back, standing there in the low light gave him a slightly rugged air, something the arkers were certainly not used to but she liked it, he had changed so much, no longer the man that tried to float her not that long ago, it only seemed right to see a physical change as well. He looked tired, like they all did, Abby knew no-one was resting particularly peacefully but there was nothing to be done for it, they were all exhausted and there was still so much to do.

"Abby." Replied Marcus Kane, looking down at the weary but formidable woman in front of him. "I know it's late but I was analyzing the last figures on our food production and wanted your approval on a few things."

"Ok, but couldn't it have waited until the morning?" She questioned, genuinely surprised to see him this late at night.

"I suppose, but you're a hard person to catch standing still, and it was fresh in my mind." He answered with a small smile that lingered in his eyes.

"Well, um, come in." She beckoned him forward, with an outstretched arm, he walked past her and she closed the door behind him.

"I think," He started, pacing to the far wall then turning back to look at her, pulling himself to his full height with his hands behind his back, "that we should increase the size of the land we have allocated to the farmers. We have managed to collect a great number of new seeds to grow, I believe if we try to plant portions of them all at the same time we'll have a better idea of the time it takes us to grow each, which are easiest to grow and possibly which ones to discontinue planting."

"Fine," Abby replied, leaning over one leg, arms limp beside her, "it sounds viable in theory, let's see how the farmers deal with the new environment and crops."

Marcus nodded his thanks and continued, pacing back towards her as he spoke.

"We will continue to grow the seeds we brought with us indoors, they're still a little unsure how they will react to the soil, weather and water and we can't waste what little we brought with us, at least until we've perfected those earth skills we learnt so long ago."

She had not realised how they'd got this close, she had backed herself against the cold wall as Marcus had walked towards her with this intense glare and she flushed up her cheeks, surprised by how hot she suddenly felt, then attempted to swallow the feeling of guilt trickling in with this sudden urge to feel his hands on her body. He stopped mere inches from her, staring down with a penetrating gaze, his frame appearing to absorb the space left in the room, their bodies so close she could feel the warmth issuing from him, his presence was intoxicating to her and she felt strangely out of breath. His last words had faded into breathy whispers and she already couldn't remember what he'd said as she looked back at the fiery stare now burning through her. She meant to say something, she opened her mouth slightly and exhaled shakily but her head was spinning, the sense of their close proximity driving all logical thought from her mind, for the first time in her life she had nothing to say to Marcus Kane. Taking her cheek in his warm palm, slowly, he bent his head low and his soft lips grazed hers, barely touching, breathing each other's air for what felt like a lifetime, she closed her eyes and an intense impulse took over, she closed the gap, lips finally meeting eagerly, all the pent up tension within her suddenly draining away. Her hands tentatively snaked their way up to his warm, solid chest as one of his went to her waist and the other to the back of her neck, pulling her even closer, the space between them diminished, she felt weak at his touch. Marcus deepened the kiss with a tongue gliding over her lips and she allowed herself to relax as this feeling of desire she never admitted she had washed over her. She loved the feeling of him beneath her hands, his heart pounding below her fingertips, one of which still wore her wedding band, clearly defined muscles under his shirt evenly toned by weeks of hard work here on the ground. Abby had forgotten what that felt like, taken for granted in her time on the ark, his scent was seductive. Trying desperately to forget the ring and everything it symbolised, she bawled her hands into fists, clutching his shirt in her fingers only now realising how much she wanted him.

Bodies now pressed firmly together, her shaking hands moved up to his shoulders and pushed his jacket down his arms. He released her momentarily to let it fall to the floor, Marcus pulled the hem of her shirt up and over her head, tickling her sides with his fingertips, her skin prickled up her back and he discarded the old shirt, she fumbled with his own over his head and their lips met again now engaged in a heated battle kicking off their shoes as they went. Suppressed longing soon flooded her body as her hands crept down to his belt and undid the zip of his pants pushing them down, they too fell to the floor whilst he did the same and they simultaneously stepped out of their clothes. She was turned, without realising it, until the back of her bare legs came into contact with the edge of the cot she had been sitting on earlier, they broke apart, standing face to face, still pressed against each other, chests rising and falling desperately with nothing but bra and underwear between them. As she held his intense gaze, she could feel his obvious arousal now pressing against her upper thigh and it made her grin silkily. His hands found the small of her back and she shivered at his touch on her exposed skin, eyes locked, full of a hunger she had thought she'd seen before in quiet moments around the ark and since, the camp, but he had always done well to hide it when their eyes made contact. He lowered her onto the cot and she obliged, her eyes never leaving his. She parted her propped up legs as he crawled on top of her, immediately kissing her jawline and neck, then making his way down her collarbone, chest and the swell of her heaving breasts, leaving a trail of sensation behind him, she closed her eyes, overwhelmed in a breathless haze. Arching up against him, she undid her bra at the back and slipped it up over her arms before raking her nails down his back and through his hair.

Marcus kissed, licked and nipped at the newly exposed flesh, swirling his tongue, taking his time to divide his attention equally between each soft breast, caressing the sensitive skin. He finally moved on, descending beneath her rib cage, onto her flat, tight stomach and reached her panty line. With one hand on either hip, looking up at her hungrily, he tugged them down slowly over her smooth, toned thighs and calves, reveling in her complete perfection as he stood back and removed his own shorts before crawling back to where he'd left off. He started with light kisses on the inside of her knees, moving further up with each soft peck. She had forgotten just how responsive her skin was there, now moaning with each delicate touch, light headed with anticipation. A hand found it's way down to tangle in Marcus' hair as he finally reached her radiating centre, releasing a throaty growl at the wet heat already between her legs, he flicked his tongue over and around the bundle of nerves and the pleasure enveloped her. Abby gasped aloud and arched her back off the bed as fingers delved into her folds and his mouth continued it's assault. She rocked her hips impatiently, pleading him to take her over the edge as a raging pressure rose from the work of his tongue. He continued to tease her, swirling and lapping expertly whilst his fingers worked feverishly. She felt dizzy, like the whole planet had fallen away as this storm rose and fell inside her. Her whole body convulsed as euphoric pleasure ripped through her and she cried out his name. Legs shaking and breathing ragged, she drifted back to earth to find Kane creeping up to face her, holding his weight with a hand either side of her slim body positioning himself between her legs.

"Marcus," Abby whispered, her voice dripping with agonising longing, his tip brushed her entrance and her breath hitched in her throat, she swallowed hard, "We shouldn't…" She stuttered, transfixed by his piercing stare, her last sensible thought falling on deaf ears. Smirking, he took her lips in his again, silencing her with little effort, he hovered over her for just another moment before burying himself in her tight centre. She wrapped her arms around him, moaning into his mouth as her whole body became tense for a split second, biting his lip and contracting her nails into his back before relaxing and sighing in relief. Already breathless, he began thrusting into her core, grinding their hips together desperately, their lips broke apart and she tilted her head back exposing her throat, whimpering, beginning to feel the waves building again low in her abdomen. Marcus kept his rhythm, going deeper with each thrust, kissing her jaw, neck and below her ear. She rose higher on the serge, bucking her hips to meet his until she couldn't hold it any longer, she arched against him and cried aloud as the shockwaves rolled over her again, pulsing around him and twitching down her legs. Still shuddering as she caught her breath, their foreheads touched, now shiny with sweat and in a daze. Her vision returned to see a wide grin on his face and she couldn't help but smirk back at his bold expression and captured his lips again, sucking on his lower one, rolling her body against him, encouraging him to continue.

Now lying chest to chest, he took both hands in each of his and laced their fingers together, holding them tightly beside her hair now sprawled around her head, he began to rock again. The friction between their bodies, now slick with sweat, made the tension swell and she kissed him hastily as the pressure mounted with each deliberate movement. He made her feel complete in that moment, it was more than just a fleeting impulse being satisfied. She did need him but now realised she had this yearning for him to be more than just a friend on the ground. It was a new chapter, a way to start over, she was ready for a fierce companion and leader to stand beside and to protect to face this new, unpredictable world and the challengers that came with it. Time stood still as the explosion rippled through her, she clung to him, feeling as one while the lingering bliss faded away. When she stilled, he drew away, sitting up on his knees and looking down at her, smiling but breathless himself. Heart still racing and trying to catch her breath, she followed, crawling forward, reaching out to embrace him.

She moved onto his lap straddling him, sliding onto his engorged shaft, one hand in his hair holding his head as he kissed and sucked on her breasts, the other gripped his shoulder raking her nails over his skin. She rolled against him with deliberate motions, Marcus thrusting to the rhythm she had set, his ragged breaths tickling the fine hairs down her neck. He held her so tightly she was sure he would leave marks on her sides but at that moment she didn't care, the bruises on her neck had already started to show and she hoped her hair would cover them in the following days. The guilt she felt earlier was all but gone, she had suffered enough for her indiscretions and become enlightened in the process, she had learned more in her short time on the ground than her entire life on the ark. She increased her tempo but her movements became frantic, she was losing control, panting and grinding with intense vigour as the pressure rose again, the moans escaping her lips once more in increased succession. She shattered into pieces as she cried skyward, her whole body convulsing and trembling as she whimpered blissful relief into his hair. His thrusts became desperate and uneven, he gripped her small frame even tighter and groaned into her chest with his own efforts. She held him as his whole body went rigid, then cried out with his own release, he gasped her name as he filled her in throbbing surges, unable to move as he came down from his own high.

Abby waited for him to come back to her, she tipped his head back and kissed him again tasting the sweat on his lips as his breathing steadied and body relaxed. His hands moved to hold her waist and she slid off him. She lay back on the cot and took one of his hands, silently encouraging him to follow. Marcus grabbed a strewn blanket and pulled it up to cover them both, with an arm around her, she settled her head on his chest, feeling it rise and fall in deep, even breaths. He kissed her forehead and a rush of affection for him washed over her, she felt a new appreciation for him and nearly everything he had done. She sidled up to his warmth now radiating like afterglow, entwining their legs beneath the blanket as his strong heartbeat lulled her into sleep. She wanted to say thank you, but she wasn't quite sure exactly what for, she placed a hand on his chest and he took it in his, finally relaxed enough to close her eyes and drift off, content to wake the following morning with a changed relationship and new understanding of the lives in which they lead.


End file.
